


混乱邪恶

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没啥好说的</p>
            </blockquote>





	混乱邪恶

他是他的生命之火。

等等，他是吗？

那个苍白的小不点儿，毫无生气地躺在他的医疗床上，他用一种毫无怜悯、纯科学的眼光注视着这孩子。

这不过是又一个克隆罢了。

他或许有超人因子，但他永远不会是超人。莱克斯·卢瑟收起手术刀，用软布擦拭着。完毕后他褪下手套，突然产生了一种冲动：他想用肉身去感受这个孩子，想用自己的触觉而不是人造橡胶去感受他的脉搏，他的呼吸。这意味着什么，他并不知道，但他也不在乎。整个实验室都是他的。

整个世界都会成为他的，更何况区区一个孩子。

——

“这世界可不属于你，卢瑟。”

少年恶声恶气地冲着他喊。他的神气里有某种特殊的东西，将他和泰坦同伴们分开，让莱克斯对他格外注意；他说不清那是什么东西。

但犯罪大师可以肯定，这与基因无关。

“别冲动，Connor。”红罗宾试图摁住超级小子的肩膀。在莱克斯看来，红罗宾就是某种心里完好无损版本的蝙蝠侠，更乏味，也更弱小。他细瘦的肩膀（考虑到他才十来岁，这或许应该称之为健康？）躲在披风后面，使出了吃奶的劲儿，才把克隆小子拉了回去。

“在你有机会一劳永逸地摆脱我的时候，你没有。”光头男人施施然地从空中慢慢落地，他的铠甲接缝发出轻微地叮叮作响。超级小子怒视着他，仿佛他偷走了本该送到泰坦塔的超人送的礼物，并把它当做战利品一样悬挂在脖子上。男孩儿年轻得无法理解那是什么，但男人猜得出那是某种嫉妒；卢瑟从超人那里获得的注意力，某种意义上比超级小子还要多。

在卢瑟飞走后，康·艾尔依然站在原地，苦恼地扯着他的T恤一角。

——

“最近Connor变得有点怪，”提姆一般咬着乐事薯片一边表达着他的担忧。他神情严肃，指甲整洁，若不是身着最随意的老头衫和露趾拖鞋，旁人大概会以为他这是打算竞选高校学生会呢。“他总是在泰坦集会时对着手机目不转睛，并且趁我不在时偷偷使用电脑。如果我想，可以很容易破解他的密码，但是我认为没必要。”红罗宾支着头，思索道，“克拉克，我希望你能帮忙。毕竟，你对康是特殊的。”

“特殊？”克拉克·肯特叹了口气，他拍拍身上的泥土和干草碎屑，没戴眼镜他那对天蓝色的眼珠水汪汪的。“事实上，提姆，我不认为我应该介入——毕竟，你才是超级小子的同龄人。”他耸了耸肩，提姆读不出那张温厚的面孔上的歉意是诚挚的还是客套的。“既然康没有开口求助，我认为这件事应该让康自己处理。”

提姆挫败地倒在沙发椅上，嘟囔着，“好吧，好吧。我或许是被老蝙蝠管得太习惯了，忘记了别人家的小孩可不这样……”他揉了揉眉心。

“我很高兴康有你这样一个朋友，”克拉克终于露出了些忸怩的神情，“你看，我不总是能意识到……”

“实际上，我知道你在做什么。我知道你知道一切。”提姆的声音出奇冷静。超人的脸凝固了起来，那双天蓝的瞳孔扭曲着，终于露出一丝痛苦。“抱歉，即使这样我还是想谈谈。关于康对卢瑟的看法。”

超人重复着他的话。“对卢瑟的看法。”

“你认为他对卢瑟那种极端的、反常的厌恶——会不会进而造成他的自我反感？”提姆语速飞快，他不担心超人听不明白。没有什么是超人不能明白的。“我想，事实应该没那么简单。”

——高能预警

 

“没那么简单。”

康喘着气，神情恍惚。他生理学意义的父亲躺在同一张床上，不比他神智清明多少。

“这是你的阴谋。”外星男孩儿支着肘子，皱眉头盯着他，仿佛做错了事情的只有他——体格已逼近成年，男孩儿的个子蹭蹭蹭往上长，已经差不离和他一般高一般壮，至于实际多大，天啊他觉得自己还是别去细想为好——他不乐意毁了这瞬间。

大概半小时前，那男孩儿搂着他，以一种奇异的亲密，他的喘息越来越粗重，带着某种不情愿的迷惑，康·艾尔亲吻了他，捅至他更深处，让他几乎脚趾痉挛。

那是积蓄已久的欲望。莱克斯·卢瑟不会承认，因为他长期埋首实验室，避免人际交往，夜晚禁足，他最近的情绪着实有点儿不正常。但他无法解释为什么会这样；无法交代自己为何会落入陷阱。当康完美无缺的手指握住他的下身，熟练地撸动起来，他只能呻吟出声。

为防范不必要的事故，康·艾尔将他双手捆起。但是忽然之间，康扯断了绑他的领带，衣柜里同样的大概还有100条。他大口喘气享受着难得的自由，忍不住捧住男孩儿鼓鼓的脸。他的眼神一定泄露了什么，因为康突然发力，让他彻底失神到找不到呼吸。这中间，莱克斯·卢瑟揣摩着，自己一定尖叫了出来，但他无从得知。康湿润的嘴唇、轻咬他喉结的牙齿，颤动的鼻翼再次凑近他，让他无法思考。

这些可怕的、势不可挡的外星人。

高潮是那么强烈，让总是处在过劳死边缘的男人整个瘫软下来，几十秒内感受不到任何身体部位的存在。而让他的所有感官慢慢复苏的是康·艾尔在他小腹上有一下没一下的轻抚，揉捏他由硬而软的肌肉，在他的脖子上留下一道红色的指痕。

“这一定是你的……”男孩儿的声音含糊地传来，他面朝下靠在莱克斯的胸口，后者因为他说话产生的气流心中微微震动。

“对，是我。”

他鼻腔里模糊不清地出了点儿声，像一只感冒的大型猫科动物，舒展着健壮有力的四肢，慵懒地趴在那儿。

“我当然不可能让我做出来的实验品恨我——但我也没本事让它们各个都想和我上床。”他无赖地笑，“把这看作是除了基因以外的馈赠，儿子。” 

——

第十五次少年泰坦与卢瑟对峙，康找了个借口溜了。提姆紧随其后。

“别以为我没发现。”男孩儿愤愤不平，“你试图与他交手。拜托！就因为你有他一半基因，无法说明任何事。”

“能说明很多事。”

“比如？”提姆挥舞着一叠资料，“比如你突然失踪，玛莎和乔纳森都不知道你去了哪里。比如超人很关心你，但你跟他说了什么之后他就撒手不管了。说真的，你以为你很成熟？”他重重地将纸张拍上垂头丧气的好友的脑袋，“你到底住在哪儿？”

“呃。实话是，我待在卡德摩斯实验室。”

“什么？？？？”

“嗨别激动伙计——我得搞清楚他们当初对我做了什么。你知道，卢瑟不会说实话的，超人知道什么但他不告诉我。他和卢瑟都不告诉我。”康喃喃道，依然沮丧，“我只能自己搞清楚。”

提姆清了清喉咙。“有我呢，傻瓜。”他不解地抬头，望着眼前已经出落得高高大大的氪星小伙儿，后者脸上浮现出一丝傻笑，他不用看都知道Connor又开始装了。“你为啥不叫上我帮你的忙？”

——

红罗宾倒在地板上，昏迷不醒。他的脖子上有电击的痕迹。

“我说过你只能一个人来么？哦想起来了，我确实说过。”莱克斯·卢瑟负手看着康·艾尔。“为了满足你的小小心愿，我把这地方还原到了当初的光景。这就是你诞生的容器。”他指了指一个梨形器皿，氪星男孩儿不禁感到一阵后悔。“这是你两个月的时候……”“够了！”他双手叉腰，“废话少说，卢瑟。”

“命令的启动条件是。”莱克斯的目光穿过他，穿过墙壁。他知道对方没有在看任何人，已经陷入了自己的思绪。“我的名字。你第一次呼唤我的名字，就开始了，进程不可逆转。你不会有能力反抗我的任何命令。”

“听上去相当管用。”康讽刺地评论道。然后卢瑟的脸色沉了下来。“我从没想过……”他的声音卡住了，“我从没设计……”

“但这已经发生了。”外星男孩儿望着他，“我们来算笔账，如何？我跟你走，然后你别再去烦超人。永远不要靠近我爱的人一步。”

“你原本就是我的造物，合该成为我的武器。”男人的嗓音低而温柔。“康·卢瑟。我爱你——毕竟你是我最完美的实验品。”

那冲动从何而来……他至今无法解释。他只是堵住男人的嘴，不去听那些令人刺痛的声音。

然后他抑制住想要折断男人脖颈同样强烈的想要狠狠操他的冲动，抱着人类飞向天空。

Fin


End file.
